grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Jésus the Mighty
Jésus is a character in WWN Grand Battle. Profile Weapon Jésus battles with his signature magic-infused brass knuckles! Well, Jésus guesses they're not really magical, what with the amazing advancements in technology he's witnessed since traveling through space, but Jésus is pretty sure that if something can hold concentrated amounts of one of four elements, it's pretty darn magical. Abilities Jésus was selected to be the bearer of magic from his family's village, an honor that is only passed to one member of the village every six hundred moons (or so, Jésus never remembers old wives' tales). This means Jésus is the master of all types of elemental magic, though it takes him a fair bit of time to recite a spell; his casting abilities are not instantaneous. Jésus is still incredibly grateful to his village's chief for bestowing this honor upon him! Jésus is also as strong as FIVE-HUNDRED OXEN and can split boulders with a single punch. Description Jésus is tremendously buff, with arms the size of tree trunks. Some people question how Jésus supports such a massive upper frame with such small legs but to them Jésus says "PAH!" They do not understand the essence of hard work, which for Jésus meant training his legs every day through tasks such as using trees as the weights for leg lifts and tying his feet to one end of a rope and a cliff to another and MOVING THE CLIFF BY WALKING. *spits* Let's see some of you kids do work like that on a daily basis! Jésus is also stylin' and a hit with the ladies (or at least he was in his own time), as his nonchalant "looks like it was run through a hedge" hairdo compliments his t-shirt with ripped sleeves with Jésus' immortal fighting motto: "I AM THE BOSS!" Biography Jésus would normally pass this question onto his biographer, but since he seems to be somewhere with which he is not familiar, he is happy to tell his story himself. *ahem* MANY MOONS AGO, our hero Jésus was born in a small village in a desolate time in a desolate place. No one knew the name of the planet they were on (though Jésus has since been told since he entered space that it was this planet called "Earth"). There was no one like Jésus' people outside of his village (they called themselves humans), he was surrounded by cliffs and trees on one side and endless desert on the other. Ever since he was born, Jésus' people knew he was special, and on the day when he finally split the great peak of Gigantium in half, his village elder blessed him with the art of magic. BUT LO! This was not to be just good times for Jésus, as about 50 moons later something fell out of the sky and destroyed half the village. Infuriated, Jésus delved inside this strange module, smashed a giant red button, and went rocketing into what he since learned is "space." Jésus ended up on some barren wasteland of a world, where he was greeted by bizarrely skinned individuals, whom Jésus' sixth sense told him were responsible for the attack. They were promptly rendered 100% Grade-A dead, and Jésus traveled across this planet until he found a dome, filled with these bizarrely skinned individuals, who seemed to be holding some kind of fighting tournament. Jésus made to kill the man in charge, until he was told that he would be allowed, if he entered the tournament, to kill anyone he met in the ring. Jésus couldn't pass up such a stellar opportunity, and has since become of the most beloved contestants in the Brginskr Ring. Jésus has since met other human contestants in the ring, who have told him the true story about his home planet; in the year 3000, the world was reset due to a bizarre alien experiment. Those who survived were forced into small villages for several years, and some of them still remained, such as Jésus' home village. One village rapidly surpassed all the others (this seemed to be where all the humans Jésus has met come from), and developed a knowledge of the world and rebonded with the aliens. However, even if Earth is in alliance with these beings, Jésus cannot forgive them for wiping out his village, and he will destroy every non-human he meets. Oh, and Jésus can't tell you where he got his magic brass knuckles. That is Jésus' greatest secret. Jésus needs to go eat something now to blow off some steam. Jésus wishes you the best. But only if you're a human. In WWN Grand Battle Development Despite Jésus hatred of everything non-human, he quickly decided on heading out to destroy the powerful Deathray. About halfway there, he encountered Sallow and Nemesis. The latter however, talked Jésus into pursuing his initial plan instead of fighting the golem. Category:Non-Canon Category:WWN Grand Battle Characters Category:Humans Category:Brawlers Category:Non-Canon Characters